walk away
by Miss x Massacre
Summary: Tommy left Jude, again after her third album dropped. this time when he comes back, Jude is the one walking away. But, is Tommy ready to let HER go?
1. I'm walking away, or trying at least

**Author's Note: so i listened to Christina's song 'Walk Away' and got this crazy idea and decided to start writing this while i was in my first period class. it was originally going to be on a one shot but, i thought three should cover it. there might be more, there might not. who knows eh? okay SO THERE IS MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!! you know what that means right chicklet's? yepp, that's right donot read it unless you are autorized by a parent or guardian to do so. which i so very highly doubt that you probably do. im not tryna ruin your innocence. its something you want to keep ahold of these days. this is my third time posting this. i hate my perfectionist ways. anywho, enough of me jabbering on. heres your fic. ENJOY!!! **

**Background: Everything up to now has happened with the exception of hunter; i dont really like his quirky ass. Jude's 19 now. and shortly after her album dropped, Tommy left. now yeah, this is a definate Jommy i assure you. im in love with jommy. mhm. no read and review!!!  
**_i do not own instant star or any of the characters. im just an obsessed fan!! no suing please i have no cash.  
_

_

* * *

_

I quickly swipe my key card to G-Major and swing the door open. I flip on one of the light switches, and squeeze the rain out of my hair.

_What do you do  
When you know something's bad for you  
And you still can't let go_

i yawn once, dropping my keys and key card onto Sadie's desk, walking through to hospitality, noting the time: **2:15a.m. **I slide off my black trenchoat, hanging it up. I mentally kick myself for answering the phone, for listening to that sultry voice on the other line, coaxing me to come meet him. He's been gone a year, a goddamned year. I remember the last time i seen him like it was yesterday, i still smell the sex in the air. And when he left..i lost all warmth in me. I've spent this year, trying to forget. You hear the keyword: **trying.**

_I was naive  
Your love was like candy  
Artificially sweet I was deceived by the wrapping  
Got caught in your web  
And I learned how to bleed  
I was prey in your bed  
And devoured completely_

i walk through hospitality and near the studios. Three hours, Three sweet precious hours and i'll be gone. Now that my contract was oficially up, Darius offered me another three year contract. i declined, stating i didnt have any inspiration anymore...that i wanted to go find it. He graciously obligied, telling me i'll always have a contract waiting for me. Now there'll be nothing but, me and my guitar making good music like we did before. Just like when i was 15, before i won instant star. _before i lost so much goddamned clothing,_ i think to myself and glance down at my outfit. A tiny mini skirt (is that redundant?), a halter top and a pair of Sadie's heels. No doubt i was asking for trouble. i hear his voice before i see him. "...Jude?" he breathes out. I walk towards his voice. I see his icy blue eyes and stop in my tracks.

_Oh and it hurts my soul  
'Cause I can't let go  
All these walls are caving in  
I can't stop my suffering  
I hate to show that  
I've Lost control 'cause I  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that  
I need To walk away from, yeah _

He walks out of the shadows, his eyes running up and down my body. A chill runs through my spine and i look at his face, trying to soak it in. He's still the same. The look, eyes, face, hair..god no stop Jude, you can't want him. The rain patters hard on the roof of the building and streets. I walk sowly towards him, my hand reaching to touch his cheek. _My god it is him.._I draw my hand back quick once i feel the warmth of his skin. he bites his lip looking down, i take a few steps back, hot tears stinging my eyes. "Why..?" i whisper and He takes a step forward, i take another back. i repeat myself again. "Why..did you leave me like that? you didn't even say Good bye.." i whisper louder this time, letting the tears fall from my face.

_I need to get away from you  
I need to walk away from you  
Get away, walk away, walk away _

He takes a few steps forward and i take a few steps back as well, until my back runs into the wall. I wrap my arm around my stomach putting my face in my hand crying. He touches my shoulder and i shrug away from his touch. "You promised me...you promised damnit. That you'd never leave. Not like the last time.." i say, tears continuously falling down my face. "Did you happen to forget that part? cause i sure didn't..." He took a few steps back, sighing. He tapped his heel against his toe and finally said something. "It was different..this time, Jude.." he stared at the ground. "i had family..issues...that i had to deal with.." i glared at him. "There is such a thing as a phone! or Email! I mean jesus Tom, you left without word..i thought you were hurt! There were so many ways of getting ahold of me! didn't you care anymore?" i wrap my arms around my stomach tighter.

_I should have known  
That I was used for amusement (for amusement, oh)  
Couldn't see through the smoke  
It was all an illusion  
Now I've been licking my wounds (licking my wounds)  
But the venom seeps deeper (deeper, deeper)  
We both can seduce  
But darling you hold me prisoner (prisoner) _

"I'm sorry girl...I've been kicking myself in the head ever since i left canada and you know if i didn't care i would've never came home." he had a point, damnit why does he have to make a point? "..i've missed you, so much.." he ran his hand through his hair, god that perfect hair. I let my guard down and took a few steps towards him. With my heels on, i reach his eyelevel. i see the pain, regret, loneliness, sadness...love? in his eyes. _No, Jude..walk.away_, i tell myself repeatedly.He takes a few steps towards me and my body freezes. Im 15 again, our bodies inches apart. Tears build up behind my eyelids and fall. He wipes my tears away and i turn my face into my palm, kissing it softly.

_Oh I'm about to break  
I can't stop this ache I'm addicted to your allure  
And I'm fiending for a cure  
Every step I take  
Leads to one mistake  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need, oh  
I can't mend  
This torn state  
I'm in Getting nothing in return  
What did I do to deserve  
The pain of this slow burn  
And everywhere I turn I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need  
To walk away from, yeah  
I need to get away from you  
I need to walk away from you _

i take a step closer to him, the new Jude, the one who doesn't get close enough to let anyone in was telling her what she was doing was just going to set her up for another disaterous heartbreak. The old Jude, the one who took risks was cheering me right along. His arm went around my waist pulling me closer, and kisses me. I threw all senses aside and kissed him with everything i had. Oxygen wasn't a nessecity (sp?) at this point, with my arms latched around his neck, i slid my tounge in his mouth massaging his with mine. I walked backwards until i almost fell backwards onto the steps. He catches me before i fall, and lays me gently on the steps, kissing down my neck, sucking on my pulse point. My heart and hormones shoved my concious out of the way. Again i glanced at the clock: **2:35a.m. **I pull off his jacket and he tangles his fingers in my damp brown hair, kissing me fully. He stops for breath and looks at me. "I like you alot better as a brunette.." he says chuckling, going in for another kiss.

_Every time I try to grasp for air  
I am smothered in despair  
It's never over, over... oh  
It seems I'll never wake from this nightmare  
I let out a silent prayer  
Let it be over, over... ooh _

He pulled my halter top over my head and threw it across the room, and kisses down my chest and stomach. I toe off my heels and unbutton his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders_. Is this what i want?_ i ask myself, unsure_. You want closure Jude, here it is.._i think trying to convince myself.

_Inside I'm screaming, begging pleading  
No more... oh, ohh _

The old Jude kicked in after that, i pulled him by his hair to my lips, kissing him hard. I moan in his mouth as i feel his hand slid down my hip to my inner thigh. He inches closer ot my center, as his other hand grabs my wrist, pinning it above my head. he pulls down my thong, and quickly pushes two fingers inside of me, causing me to moan loudly. He continues fingering me at a fairly fast pace. i feel my walls contract and he stops suddenly smirking. i look at him, panting. Without word, he picks me up wrapping my legs around his waist and carries me off to the soundbooth. He kicks the door shut and places me on the soundboard, biting and sucking on my neck. I fumble with his belt as he does this, i finally get them undone dropping them in a pool with his boxers at his feet. He scoots my waist closer to him, then enters me completely without forewarning. I dig my nails into his shoulders moaning loudly. He thrusts me hard and i hold onto his shoulders, losing my ability to think or even speak. Deja Vu strikes me as lightening strikes outside, this is how it happened before. I pull my face to his chest as he continues to thrust in and out of me, tears falling down my face.

_Now what to do  
My heart has been bruised  
So sad but it's true  
Each beat reminds me of you  
Ooh it hurts my soul  
'Cause I can't let go _

He keeps thrusting me faster and harder. God, he hasn't lost his touch. He leans in and whispers "I love you jude.." which makes more tears fall. I lean my head back, closing my eyes against my tears and bucking my hips against his. i moan loud and remembered. This, exactly. the same soundboard, the same studio. We sexed, then he walked. Shattering my world. leaving without so much as a good bye. He pulls out of me and then slams himself back in. i dig my nails deeper in his back. he groans and grips my hips, losing his rythmn but, still going just as hard. Loud moans came from my mouth 'til all that came were tiny screams. His hand wandered down my stomach then to the small of my back, he pulled me closer. I kept bucking my hips and i felt my wall contract. Two more thrusts and i came with him, panting. We stood there for some time, catching out breath. Finally he lets me go, slowly pulling himself out of me. I let out a whimper as i walk out into the lobby grabbing my shirt and putting it over my head. I lay down on the couch,and Tommy wanders in and sits down next to me. He picked up my feet and set them in my lap. He looks over at me, a small smile on his face. I feel like getting sick. "I'll explain everything tomorrow.." he says and i nod, closing my eyes. Too Bad you won't be seeing me tomorrow..i smile to myself. I wait until i hear him snoring lightly and i quickly grab my heels and my thongs, walking over and grabbing a pen. I grab Tom's palm and write 'Walk Away..xo'. i step backwards slowly, making sure not to wake him up. I grab my trenchcoat and keys and walk out into the pouring rain, sobbing. I slip inside the mustang and read the clock on the radio: 3:54a.m.i bang my fists against the steering wheel, sobbing harder.

_All these walls are caving in  
I can't stop my suffering  
I hate to show that  
I've Lost control 'cause I  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need, oh _

I layed on my side in the mustang listening to the rain fall on the roof. I laughed still crying, "Wow, tom..you are the only one who can bring me pleasure then cause me pain..and yet, i just keep going back..for more heartbreak.." _Goddamnit Tommy_, i think._ i still love you!_ i sit up and start the engine. i can admit it to myself but, saying it out loud. nono. that would make it to real..i could just end up getting it thrown back at me.

_  
I'm about to break  
And I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure  
And I'm fiending for a cure, no oh  
Every step I take  
Leads to one mistake  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need, oh  
I can't mend This torn state I'm in  
Getting nothing in return  
What did I do to deserve  
The pain of this slow burn  
And everywhere I turn  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need  
To walk away from, yeah _

I take one last look at G-Major, then speed off towards the Toronto International Airport. I flip on the radio, not wanting to be alone and my song 'Another Thin Line' screams through the speakers.i bob my head to the guitar, and sing the last few lines as i pull up to the airport parking. "im in the middle of a crime..taking left whats mine..as i fade away.." i cut the engine and grab my bags and hustle through the airport entrance. I quickly sign in and check my guitar and suitcase. The attendant notices me. "Oh! you're Jude Harrison!" she exclaimed as she looked Jude over, not used to her scandily clad attire. I squirm in the heels, and give her a tight smile and slip on a pair of sunglasses. "Yeah, thanks for noticing..if i give you an autograph.." i say looking around, "could you not tell anyone you saw me..?" the attendant nodded and i signed a piece of paper. The attendant took it then handed me my ticket. I grabbed my carry on and walked towards the departure screen:  
**Flight Number: 011592  
Non-Stop to: Florence, Italy  
Delayed one hour to storm  
Gate: B15  
**

i sigh and walk towards the way of the gate, after going through airport security. "At least i can get a coffee this way.." i said walking towards the coffee shop inside the airport and ordered a large esperesso. the wish of Tommy waking up and chase me this time crept up on me but, i immediately pushed it away. Knowing all to well, he wouldn't chase me. Hell, he was probably still sleeping on the god forbidden couch. She knit her eyebrows together as she sat down and took a sip, waiting for that long hour to pass by..

_I said I need to get away from you  
I need to walk away from you  
Get away, walk away, walk away  
Only thing I need to do  
Is walk away from you, yeah  
Walk away, ooh_

* * *

**Authors thingg thingg: yeah, so for the record i want to note that it said Tommy caught her before she fell. see he cares. mhm. i had to listen to christina's song 4358979385282972972957295729 times (okay im exaggerating but it was around that many times) to finish the chapter; im sure glad im used to dancing and having a song on constant repeat, if not i probably woulda went crazy. did you like it? i did! this is my fave fic so far. NOW...doesnt that review button look attractive? yes it does.so click it.now.**


	2. There is a god, i swear

**Author's Noteee: hi, yeah i finally decided to update. i've been way too lazy these past few days, and the astonishing news of a vacation to hawaii...again this year has got me compelled to update; enough of me rambling. here is yo' ficcc:**

**

* * *

**I sit in a soft seat with my legs curled up under me, watching the storm continue on outside. I look at my watch: 7:45 a.m. i was supposed to leave two hours and fifteen minutes ago. Supposedly theres a storm in Florence, too. I pull out my cellphone and dial Sadie's number for the umpteenth time tonight. I sigh when i get her voicemail. "Sadiiieee. i know this is probably like the hundredth message I've left you but, my flight is still delayed.." i get up from the chair and pace back and forth in my sock clad feet. "..Does that mean something Sades? Like i shouldn't be running? I walked away Sadie, like i said i would. But, i feel like crap. If it was for the best why do i feel like this? Half of me wants him to come chase me and the other half...the other half doesn't know what she wants." a tear escapes my eye and trails down my cheek. I absent mindly wipe it away and sit back down resting my elbows on my knees. I sigh. "Sadie, i know i haven't said this enough..but, thanks." i lean back against the back of the chair. "Thanks for being a good sister, for accepting when me and Tommy tried our thing together. for being there when he left again..most sisters wouldn't be okay with their younger sister dating their ex-boyfriend. But, being the awesome sadie you are, accepted us. and i thank you times a million for that. i love you Sades." I heard my flight being called for boarding so I sniffled up, and grabbed my bags and ticket. I stood up straight and smiled to myself. "I hope you take up that offer Sadie and come visit me in Italy. I've got to go but, i'll call you when i land..love you bunches. bye." I snapped my phone shut, turning it off and handed my boarding pass to the attendant and made my way to first class. I stored my carry on in the overhead compartment and settled back into the plush seat, gazing out across the Toronto Skyline. 

_Meanwhile... _

My eyes flash open, expecting the "princess pink" walls of my baby sister's room in France. Instead, I'm greeted by the mustard yellow walls of G-major. I sit up and arch my back,stretching. That's when i notice Jude isn't laying beside me. I go to wipe the side of my cheek and i see pen on my hand. I flip open my cellphone and hold the LCD near my hand so i can read what was written. **Walk Away..xo.** Jude, that's all i could think about. She left. damnit. I look at my already open cell and dial a number from memory. "Sadie friggin' Harrison." i started and i heard her groan on the other end. "This had better be good Quincy, or you won't be havin' kids in the mornin'." she said, and i roll my eyes. "Where is Jude going Sadie? I want to know.." i say quickly, keeping my eyes on my palm. I heard her bed squeak and she sighed. "Tommy, why? This is better for her...she won't get hurt.." i lean my forehead against my fist. "Sadie, she's going to get hurt no matter what. But, those other guys out there..they don't know Jude like i know Jude. They don't love her like i do, and they sure as hell can't love her like i can. I walked away because i had to, not because i wanted to. Sadie..just please.." i said, knowing the desperation in my voice was evident. "..i love her.." i whisper. Silently, i hear her break. "Florence, Florence Tom. Go, go get her. Her flight keep getting delayed." she said, and i could hear her grow impatient. "Go get her before its too late!!" and she hung up. I grabbed my keys and raced out the door, hopping in the viper. I smiled as the rain pattered against the windshield and i started the car, and hurridly pulled off to the Toronto International Airport.

_Back to Jude... _

I stare mindlessly at the flight attendant at the front of the plane, telling us our safety precautions and other mess. Nirvana screams through the earbuds in my ear and i look back out the window at the skyline. I let the tears fall freely this time, i kiss my fingertips and place them against the cool glass and whisper. "Good bye..." i turn off my Ipod and stare at the back of the seat in front of me. That's when i hear something that made a smile stretch across my face. "Good bye? but..i just got here.." i turn my head towards the aisle. **There is a God...**

**

* * *

Author's Note: what did you think? I liked it a little. uh huh. one more chapter; then that's the end. maybe a sequel? i dont know yet but, if there is..i will tell you. ****five**** reviews and i'll post another chappy, kay? kay. now click that sexy review button. xoxo. Babyy.**


	3. authors note

**All my stories are on hiatus for now until something LOGICAL comes out of this brain of mine.  
Seriously all that's coming out is pure insanity. nothing i'd never let anyone else see.  
So, keep reviewing i love the feedback. if i DO post anything, they will be small chapters...probably no more than a few paragraphs.  
xoxo Principessa.**


	4. Vulnerable

**Authors note: yep yep, i decided to write something because i was stupid and decided to throw away the book that held the final chapter to this. But, this is now just a chopped and tossed version of what used to be. I changed the song and changed the wording.**

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT own instant star! if i did, there would be a lot more Jommy moments. : ALSO! i don't own 'Vunerable' sung by secondhand seranade.**

**Okay...here we are...:  
**_Walk Away, Final Installment: Vulnerable;_

I stare mindlessly at the flight attendant at the front of the plane, telling us our safety precautions and other mess. Nirvana screams through the earbuds in my ear and i look back out the window at the skyline. I let the tears fall freely this time, i kiss my fingertips and place them against the cool glass and whisper. "Good bye..." i turn off my Ipod and stare at the back of the seat in front of me. That's when i hear something that made a smile stretch across my face. "Good bye? but..i just got here.." i turn my head towards the aisle. **There is a God...**

_Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
because its cold outside cold outside its cold out side  
share with me the secrets that you kept in  
because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside_

"Walk away, Jude?" he asks, holding out the palm i wrote on out to me. "What makes you think i would...or even could?" his voice cracking as he drew his hand back. I lifted and dropped my left shoulder staring at the seat in front of me, the answer bouncing around in my head like a cheesy pop song that's over-played on the radio. "The fact that you've done it two times before..." i say quickly, looking at him and raising my eyebrow.

_and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend were alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know we're unprepared  
but I don't care _

I regret saying those nine words as soon as they came out of my mouth and that puppy look crossed his features. He sighs, taking a step back and running his fingers through his dark el natural brown locks. I swallow thickly, looking out the window looking at the rising sun. I feel him sit down beside me and take my hand that was digging into the armrest. Oddly, my hand relaxes in his warm hold. I stare at him, taking him in. I want this image burnt in my memory forever. The unforgettable leather jacket, His dark button down with the white t-shirt underneath, the dark washed jeans and nikes tied tight on his feet. **Tom Quincy ran after me, he didn't let me go. **I look back out the window knowing if i keep looking at him, I'll cry. "I didn't have much of a choice when I left before..." he saud softly, stroking the top of my hand.

_tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible _

He swallows turning my face towards his and the tears start pooling behind my eyelids. He bit the inside of his top lip, knitting his eyebrows together."Lamens terms? I can't live without you, girl..." i blink once or twice and the tears fall, sliding down my cheeks in salty trails. He wiped away the tears but, they kept falling despite the smile on my face.

_I was born to tell you I love you  
isn't that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
and its true I cant go on without you  
your smile makes me see clearer  
if you could only see in the mirror what I see _

He closes the gap between us in a passion filled kiss. _God,_ i could feel it rolling off of our two entangled bodies in waves. At that moment, no one else, no one in the first class section, coach or even the two old birds i knew were gawking at us from behind, existed. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair, gently pulling away. A sudden rush of realization washed over me and i push him away quickly. I shake my head as he sits there with a smirk on his face. "No, i can't do this...us." i whisper, looking at the back of the seat in front of me again. "I don't want to be hurt..." i look over at him, tears threatening to fall again as they hang from my lashes. "..again.."

_and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend were alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care _

He shook his head taking my hand in his, squeezing gently as he kissed my knuckles softly. "**No,** I want to be with you, Jude..Forever and always.." i couldn't resist the smile that was spreading across my face. He leaned in close, and when he was an inch away from my face, staring in my eyes, he placed a chaste kiss on my eyelids. "I'm not going anywhere this time, Jude..." he said, kissing my lips then settling back in the seat and buckling up. I look at him confused and tilt my head to the side.

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible

slow down girl your not going any wear  
just wait around and see  
maybe I am much more you never no what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need

Tommy looks over at me, a smile on his face and he rolls his eyes. "You really think i would've let this plane get off the ground with you in it?" he asked quietly, leaning in closely. A rosy blush flushes my cheeks and he kisses me quickly and leans back as we begin to taxi down the runway. "No...?" i say slowly teasing him. He chuckles and looks out the window, i get nervous and shake my leg restlessly. His hand slaps down on my thigh stopping it. "First plane ride, i assume?" i swallow and nod. He shakes his head and laughs. "It'll be okay girl...you got me.." he said, rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb. I relax and smile warmly at him. He kisses my forehead and i rest my head on his shoulder as the plane takes off into the sky.

_tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable _

Sometime while we're flying over the atlantic, i feel Tommy nudge me. "Hmm..?" i say picking my head up and looking at him with a sleepy smile on my face. He brushes his thumb over my lip. "I know i didn't say it earlier...but, _I love you..._" he whispers. A warm feeling starts in my stomach and rises up to my cheeks, and i smile. "I love you too, Tommy..." i say, kissing him softly.

_impossible  
_**the.**end.


End file.
